fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Devils Cove
Devil's Cove Description: The forbidden Deadman's Straight will lead wranglers to Devil's Cove, which is the haunted entrance way to the pirate war zone: Parribea. A secret key is required to pass through the cove, so wranglers will receive clues from the fish located in this region. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Devil's Cove You must have reached Sig's Wasteland before you can get to Devil's Cove To get to Devil's Cove, you must first follow a series of steps. They are collectively called the Parribea Quest. What to Catch Nine new fish can be found at Devil's Cove all requiring a Parribean Pole - either a Royal Rescuer or a Pyratic Plunder. A rogues gallery of each Devil's Cove fish can be found in The Fish of Devils Cove. What to Buy The Parribea Region uses the [[Evilness_and_Goodness | Evilness and Goodness]] system. Thus equipment in Devil's Cove has a new Truth of Piracy and Rescue skill, two types of pole, and two types of chum (Veggie Blend Chum / Nail Goo Chum). Following the evil path using the Pyratic Plunder pole along with its Diamond Dip Chum or following the good path using the Royal Rescuer pole along with the Gold Goop Chum. The following equipment is available from the Devils Cove Supply Store: How to Play New Skill or Pole First? If you are just starting out in Parribea you may be considering purchasing the new pole before the skill to save gold, and start catching new fish. However, you should make sure you have enough gold to buy the new pole (good or evil), and the new skill because they are both necessary to be able to fish in Parribea. Collectively they cost 1,400,000 (1.4 million) gold. Pole Damage The costs of repairing broken Parribean poles is very expensive. If your pole gets damaged in Devil's Cove, it will cost 97,076 gold to repair! Therefore, it is recommended that you keep at least 100,000 gold on hand when you are fishing here so you will not be caught out. See Pole Damage for more information. Clue Fish Four of the fish in Devil's Cove hold secret clues: the Eyepatch Catty Fish, Booty Fish, Parrot Fish and Admiral Fish. When you catch them for your first time, they will give you their clue. You use the clues to gain entrance to the next Parribean fishing location, Deadwater Pass by correctly aligning the Skull Key. Moving on (The Deadwater Gate) To move to the next fishing location, Deadwater Pass, you have to align the Skull Key and open the Deadwater Gate. The Deadwater Gate has been locked for years by the Pirates of Parribea. To unlock it, you will need to catch the fish of Devil's Cove to gather the needed clues to solve the gate's puzzle with the Skull Key. You have two options to align the key. You can either solve the logic puzzle using the clues from the clue fish, or pay one of the deckhands 500,000 Gold to solve it for you. If you chose to align the key yourself, it takes 24 hours to align. The deckhands take 48 hours to align the key. Once the key is aligned, you can use it to unlock the Deadwater gate, allowing you to travel to Deadwater Pass. Category:Islands Category:Devils Cove Category:Parribea